


Puppy Tae

by LemonSqueeze (YujA_ks)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Belts, Blow Jobs, Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Caught, Chastity Device, Choking, Cock Cages, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dacryphilia, Diapers, Dog Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Dry Humping, Hybrids, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Omorashi, Picnics, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Small Penis, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YujA_ks/pseuds/LemonSqueeze
Summary: When Jungkook comes home to his hybid pomeranian dog Taehyung, the last thing that he excepts finding is a puddle of piss.Or Taehyung keeps having wetting accidents that he didn't have before.Please, read the tags, dont like = don't read
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin
Comments: 48
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Taehyung calls Jungkook "Master" whenever it comes too sex, otherwise he calls him Jungkook or Kook. 
> 
> Also it's my very first time posting something I wrote and English is not my first language so I am very sorry for my mistakes that you'll probably see through the reading.

Exactly six months ago, when he adopted an adorable pomeranian hybrid from the local pound, he didn't think he would be so happy with his decision.

Taehyung was an adorable puppy, he was, well, a bit old to be considered a puppy since he was slightly older than his owner (in hybrid years) but he was so adorable that everyone called him a puppy anyway.

Jungkook loved to come home from work to meet his beautiful fluffy boy.

Taehyung knew how to take care of himself when his owner was working. He liked to watch TV, to paint A LOT (and also ruin the carpet of the living room that Jungkook decided he wouldn't change any soon), to cook himself ramen, to take long baths that made his fluff shrink down and made him look like a mop (with his bath toys, of course) … He was a good boy.

Of course, most of the people around them didn't think their relationship was a good thing. As a hybrid's owner, Jungkook had to satisfy all of his puppy's needs and it was the case for every hybrid owner. A hybrid / owner relationship was generally well accepted, but for young adults it wasn't seen in a good eye since it meant less time to find a partner to create a family with. The younger didn't care, he loved Taehyung and loved taking care of him.

\- Taetae! Did you stay on the couch the whole day?

\- Kook !!

\- Did you do what I asked you for?

\- I did the laundry.

\- Thank you pup.

When Jungkook entered the laundry room to check on the machine he wasn't expecting to step in a cold puddle of yellow tinted piss.

\- Tae! Come here baby.

The puppy ran happily to Jungkook, tail wagging quickly.

\- Can you tell me what THIS is ?

\- Hum, what?

\- What is this, Tae ?; _he repeated._

Tae eyed down, he was still very happy with himself as he had had a good day. He noticed his golden puddle and decided to answer Jungkook.

\- Pee.

\- Didn't I remind you to use the toilet like the big puppy that you are?; _he said with a calm tone._

\- I did use …

\- Then why is there pee in the laundry room?

\- I was busy doing what you said.

\- Too busy to go use the toilets?; _Jungkook genuinely asked._

Taehyung hesitated but the only answer was yes, of course yes. After all he had his accident while doing the laundry.

\- Yes.

\- Couldn't you at least clean it up ?

\- Sorry; _the puppy whined while tucking his ever wagging puffy tail in between his legs._

Jungkook sighed. After all there is nothing to get mad at especially if the hybrid looked apologetical.

\- It's alright pup; _the owner said looking at his sad little companion._ I know that you didn't mean it. No matter what I tell you to do, you are allowed to stop to go use the bathroom, alright ?

\- Yes.

\- You did very good with the laundry, pup. Now can you grab a mop for me ?

He didn't even receive an answer. The dog hybrid was already running to the bathroom to retrieve the item Jungkook just asked for.

When the younger went to rinse the mop in the bathroom, he found the puppy's dirty pants in the bathtub and was ready to call him again to tell him that he should have put it in the washing machine but instead just did it on his own and reminded himself to tell Taehyung after.

That one time was the first but definitely not the last time he found puddles of pee in the house.

The first and only time (so far) he snapped at his puppy was when he found a puddle soaked into the fabric of his very own gaming chair that Taehyung wasn't supposed to use at all as the puppy was very clumsy, just in case he'd dirty it with whatever he would spill. That day Taehyung didn't sleep in Jungkook's bed that had turned into their shared bed in the past 6 months but in his own dog bed in the living room that he hardly ever used.

\- Can we go for a walk, Jimin told me he'd be at the park with his owners ?

\- Sure. Go use the bathroom.

\- But, I don't need it.

\- Go Taehyung, you've been acting like a young puppy recently.

\- But Jungkook, I've been good.

\- You've been good because I am here to remind you to use the bathroom. This week I've come home to accidents every single day. You never had them before. Anyway, take your leash when you come back from the bathroom. Do we use your new pretty harness or do we use a wrist leash ?

\- All my friends are leash-free; _the puppy whines._

\- Yoongi and Jimin are cats, pup.

\- But they are leash-free!

\- Jimin is a scaredy cat, he always stays close to Jin and Namjoon and Hoseok literally has to drag Yoongi outside. Plus, I'd like to keep you on the leash to make sure you don't run behind those two Great Dane hybrids at the park, I know you'd like to play with Yanan and Wooseok but as much as they are good boys too, they are a bit too big for you to go and bark at them like you did last time.

\- Sorry.

\- I know you are sorry for what you did, Taetae, you apologized to them, it's fine. Now pick, please.

\- Can I have the harness then?

\- Alright, let's try your new chest harness. You'll be so beautiful.

That day Taehyung had no accident, he went back to his house-broken pup behavior under the proud eye of his owner and was good the whole day. He came to sleep with Jungkook that night, tail wagging hard as he was happy that his owner was proud of him for being so good today.

He even got special treatment, after being allowed to hump on Jungkook just like he liked to do so much (usually he wasn't allowed because once he tried to hump on Hoseok and the next morning Yoongi was in front of their door, ready to claw the pomeranian's eyes out), he got his master's cock all for himself. Jungkook took good care of his puppy and made sure to make him feel extra good, he had let the needy hybrid suck him dry and then milked him properly by pounding on his prostate.  
After a cleanup, Taehyung chose to cockwarm the one that he loved so much and to cuddle with him.

When Jungkook left for work he made sure to stay good and managed to use the toilet everytime.

He kept on behaving well for two days.

When he got home on the 3rd day, Taehyung runned to the door, his bare feet thundering on the hardwood floor of the corridor, to greet him and hugged him tight.

Jungkook found it adorable that the pomeranian still got so excited about him coming back home.

But soon enough, the owner felt something hot and wet on his thigh as he hugged the puppy back while listening to what the dog told him about his new painting. He concluded that Taehyung was having "the happy pee", something that had always happened to the pomeranian hybrid, it would be few drops, a small patch on both his front and Jungkook pants and the puppy would apologize right after.

He didn't expect the hot wetness to spread everywhere on the jeans' leg, soaking into the denim and clinging to his leg while Taehyung had the most relaxed and contented expression on his face.

\- Tae; _he shouted, frightening the hybrids as he felt a stop in what the puppy was doing_. Are you pissing on me ?

He grabbed Taehyung by the shoulders to push him a bit further. A big wet patch was still growing on his grey sweatpants.

A loud hissing that broke past the fabric and the trickling of the piss flowing down the legs were the only noise they could hear.

The owner couldn't think straight, it was the first time that the puppy had an accident right in front of him (and on him). The unbothered expression on the hybrid's face made him even angrier.

He didn't think he could get mad at Taehyung but this time, it went too far. How could a housebroken good boy turn into such a messy puppy in two weeks after a whole half a year of them living together?

When he got close to finish most of his pants were wet. He covered his face (mostly to cover the satisfied grin) and started to whimper from the loss of hot liquid running down his legs. He finally let out a tiny "done" when no more pee was escaping his small penis.

Jungkook grabbed his wrist and harshly dragged the puppy to the bathroom where he undressed Taehyung, almost ripping the soaked sweatpants from the contained anger.

He lifted the wet boy in the shower and set the water even though he knew Taehyung could do it. He even started to rinse the hybrid himself but when he pushed the legs of the curled up puppy open to see his little cock standing proudly, head red, waiting to be touched, he put the shower hose in Tae's hand and exited the bathroom.

He was cleaning the hallway's hardwood floor when a naked puppy came to him.

\- What keeps happening here Taehyung? Aren't you growing up? Don't you control your piss anymore? You are 24, you shouldn't have this problem anymore. I'm bringing you to the vet for a check up!

\- No, nono vet.

\- I'm the one deciding on that. Go get dressed and go to bed.

When he saw the boy start to climb on their bed he immediately yelled at him to get off and to go to his bed.

The punished puppy whimpered for the next ten minutes of Jungkook's cleaning.

When the younger finished the cleaning he showered (which allowed him to calm down) and loaded their wet clothes in the washing machine.

It's only after that he went to the living room.

\- I'm sorry for losing my temper, pup. I don't want to put you in diapers since you are all so grown up but if I have no other options that's what we'll do; _he said with a calm voice._

Taehyung shifted on the soft padding of his fleece bed, face red from shame and Jungkook couldn't help but coo over his ashamed ball of fluff.

\- I am not bringing you to the vet. But you understand why I worry, right ?

\- I'm sorry Kook. I promise that, that I didn't mean to do it … on you; _he said, eyes wet._

The last part made Jungkook question himself. He needed more explanations.

\- Come here pup, come cuddle with me and tell me what's been happening.

\- You'll get mad!

\- I won't. Come here Taetae. You can even sit on my lap, heavy baby.

These few words did it all for the puppy. His favorite sitting place was definitely on his owner's lap, he couldn't resist it. As soon as Jungkook sat on the couch jumped on the other, that gave a small "hoof" at the sudden weight on his lap. Taehyung curled up and his owner started to play with his brown locks.

\- So tell me what is going on, pup? And no more teary puppy eyes; _he said while kissing the boy's head in between his sweet triangle ears._

\- I was trying, trying something that I liked.

\- So far when you said that it was art. What kind of 'something I liked' makes me clean puddles every day without exception?

\- Hydra, drat, hydratation?

That was definitely a word he had never heard from the fluffy hybrid.

\- Stop using your big words with me, pup; _he said with a grin_. What do you like about hydration?

\- I like, I like when it feels good to be … you know ?

\- No you'll have to explain to me.

\- I like when I need to go; _he whines_. It makes my peepee hard. But, but then I have accidents.

Oh, was it that then?

\- You do that for sexual purposes?

\- Hum hum.

\- And do you touch yourself when I am not here?

\- You said I am allowed; _he whimpers._

\- Oh yes, I did allow you to but I didn't know you would do it everyday, that's all. Tell me, what do you think about when you do that?

\- I think about master coming home to me, me with my hand touching; _he says blushing and mumbling some words_ ; and you'd join me and make me feel very good and hum, humiliate puppy but then, then I, "master I, puppy can't, puppy needs pee, master"; he says, face red as Jungkook had never seen it.

\- Is your peepee hard, Taetae?; he said using the childish word that Taehyung likes to use to refer to his small dick.

\- Nunuh.

\- Don't lie to master.

\- M-master?

\- Yes puppy, you got me all hard with your little story.

What did it for Jungkook was coming back home to his horny puppy while what did it for Taehyung was the desperation and the wetting. They weren't on the same plan but they both were hard. Jungkook insisted for Taehyung to keep on telling him about his fantasy while he put his hand under the puppy's shirt.

Taehyung didn't talk longer. He was way too sensitive over his nipples and his owner's cold fingers made him whine and moan.

\- Master, I want, I want the others at the park to smell, to smell me and to smell master's mark on me.

\- Wait, you want me to pee on you?

\- Pee on my peepee, master.

\- That's what you want ?

\- Please, please, please!

\- Well, that's something that we could do.

\- Oh ? Really?

\- Next time in the shower, alright?

\- Really, for real?; _he says excitedly._

\- Calm down before you make a happy pee on my couch.

\- Oh. Ah; _he moans when Jungkook's hand finds its way under his waistband._

Jungkook makes sure to pace it just the right way when he gets to Tae's dick, using his hand to cover the whole shaft and going up and down while pressing around the head of Taehyung's small cock.

\- Cum-ah, master! Cum-ah, p-please.

\- Cum for me Taetae.

\- Thank master.

\- Good boy.

The boy stained his pants from the inside and let himself slowly slip down from Jungkook's lap before nuzzling at his owner's abs. He wanted his mouth full and Jungkook knew it. When he dislodged the puppy from his legs, he first received a long complaining whine before he took his hard-on out. He encouraged the hybrid by scratching his ears as the puppy took the head of the man's massive cock in his drooly mouth, licking it with his long pinkish tongue that leaked thick drops of saliva.

Jungkook came in his puppy's mouth, making the other vibrate with pleasure as he liked the bitter and salty taste of his master's cum.

They cuddled in front of a movie until dinner time came.

When Tae started to squirm Jungkook made him go to the bathroom and came along with him.

\- Why are you following me?

\- If you act like a puppy, pissing on the floor because you waited so long on purpose, I guess that I'll have to retrain you ?

\- I can use it on my own.

\- Are you sure baby pup? Is that the reason why I caught you squirming? Do I need to put you in nappies for real?

Taehyung only mumbled an answer, face turning red as he let go in the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> You can always leave a little Kudo and comments, tell me if you see any errors so I can fix.


	2. Chapter 2

The next days, whenever he was at home, he kept a close eye on Tae and regulated him like a young puppy that was house training.

If the puppy tried to seem reluctant, Jungkook knew that he was actually loving the slight humiliation that came with the process. The more days went by, the more Taehyung was breaking into the habit. He never really asked to go to the bathroom but always made sure that Jungkook saw him squirm or whined about his belly feeling weird if the other didn’t pay attention. 

  
  


When Jungkook went grocery shopping, he always asked Hoseok if he could keep Tae for him because the puppy often got bored and was prone to behave badly if Jungkook didn’t buy him his precious paint, video games or anything he wanted (kinda like a toddler actually). 

This time he made sure to tell Hoseok to insist on making Tae use the bathroom since the hybrid had a hard time with it there days, he also made sure to let Yoongi ear the whole thing, knowing that the cat hybrid would tease his puppy and make him flustered as he got off on humiliation. 

In the shop he passed by the child's aisle and he saw the different packages of diapers. Something immediately popped into place.

He immediately went to the hybrid's aisle, checking on the different kinds of products they had for non housebroken ones. He only found things for young hybrids, puppies, kittens or rabbits and other small animals. He started to ask himself if they were doing size preferences as well as species preferences (there were no farm hybrids of bird hybrids products in the shop) thinking about the Great Danes hybrids that in no way, even as young puppies would have fit in what the store had. 

  
  


He decided to go to the hybrid shop on the other side of the city center. After all, Tae was safe at Hoseok’s place, playing with Yoongi if the other ever wanted to play instead of napping. When he entered the shop he met the Great Danes' owner, Jinho (as he could see on the man’s name tag).

\- Can I help you, sir? Wait, aren't you the poms' owner.

\- Yes.

\- Is he alright? I am still sorry for Yanan's behavior. He should have never grabbed your hybrid by the neck.

\- He is fine, he acted like a little shit last time we met each other, you don't have to apologize, I should have kept him on a leash, that little barker. 

\- He wanted to play; _the smaller man said with a kind smile._

\- Yes, right, but I'm not sure he can play with big dog hybrids like yours. He is too used to play with cats; _Junkook then said to explain what he meant._

Jinho nodded in agreement.

\- You came to buy him toys?

\- Well, I'll take him toys, the special kind maybe.

\- Those ones are on the back aisles of the shop since they are not really family friendly. 

\- I bet he'll like those. I'm here for another thing though and I don't know where to find it.

\- What is it?

\- He's been having little pee accidents these days.

\- To be honest, Wooseok isn't totally housebroken yet, I can get the struggle.

\- My problem is that Taetae is housebroken, he is just acting up and I'd like to put him in diapers to make him realise that acting like a puppy won't bring him anything good.

\- Alright alright, follow me.

The real reason wasn't that, of course. He, for sure, wanted to put the puppy in diapers to humiliate him and add to his little humiliation kink. But more than anything else, what made Jungkook want to buy those was the reaction that he saw on Taehyung’s face every time he brought up the fact that he’d force the puppy on them if he kept having accidents. The hybrid seemed interested by that and if he could please his puppy Jungkook would gladly do it.

\- Honestly, your puppy should fit in this size; _Jinho said after taking a package from the shelf in front of them._ Do you have his waist size?

\- Not really. For his clothes, it depends on the shop.

\- Then you can use that and if it doesn't fit just bring back the box, I'll use them as samples for my future clients.

\- Alright. Thank you. I'm gonna grab a few toys now.

\- Will you need help for that as well?

\- No, it’s alright, thank you.

  
  


Not long after he went home, he tidied everything and hid the diapers under the bathroom sink.

When he went to pick up Taehyung from Hoseok's place he was greeted by the happy puppy and his fluffy wagging tail.

\- Did you behave?

\- Hum …

\- Hyung, was my Taetae a good boy?

\- He did behave pretty well, Kook. He mostly was a good boy.

\- That's my good boy, good good puppy boy.

Jungkook ruffled the pup’s hair before letting the pomeranian hybrid hug him.

\- He tried to hump Yoongi though, I thought he had stopped.

\- Well I guess he got a bit horny, right Taetae?

\- I said sorry; _he said as if it erased everything._

\- Really, Tae?

\- It’s alright but Yoongi doesn't appreciate it, he isn't Jimin; _Hoseok said._

\- I swear that I take care of his needs, everyday without exception.

\- I guess you got yourself a needy puppy.

\- I guess so. Come on pup, say thank you to Hoseok hyung and Yoongi hyung and then let's go home.

Taehyung was whiny all the way back to their flat that was two floors down.

\- What's happening Taehyung? 

\- Yoongi teased me all afternoon.

\- Didn't you like it ?

\- But I, hum, yes. He said it was lame not to be housebroken at my age. He said I’m not a puppy and I’m behaving like one.

\- Well, usually pups your age are not even called pups anymore but my Taetae loves it so I’ll keep on doing it.

\- Thank you.

They entered the apartment and went for the couch immediately, Tae told Jungkook about his afternoon while unconsciously grinding on his pillow.

\- Are you horny, puppy? Do you want me to take care of you now ?

\- Please, master.

\- Such a good boy.

\- I want the collar, master.

\- Oh really? 

\- Yes.

\- Are you sure? what did you do to deserve it?

\- Please, I've been a bad puppy, I humped the neighbor's cat master, I rubbed myself on Yoongi hyung like a dirty boy.

\- Go get it.

The collar they were referring to wasn't something they used often. Jungkook had bought it with Taehyung, they only used it when Taehyung requested it, on the days when he wanted to be treated like a bad doggy.

Soon after Teahyung’s request, Jungkook found himself naked in the middle of their bed. The both of them had got rid of their clothes, discarding them on the way to the bedroom. 

He was holding tight on Taehyung's leash. The puppy was asphyxiated by the collar and he loved it, trying to moan as loud as he could while getting choked by the purple thing. Jungkook was fucking into his barely lubed asshole while Tae’s cocklet was rubbing harshly against the mattress.

\- Master!; _he moaned as he gasped some fresh air._

What he asked for was crystal clear for Jungkook. 

\- Come puppy, come for me.

The hybrid came with thick white ropes under his belly. His asshole clenched around Jungkook that came with his hybrid’s asshole tightened around his shaft.

Jungkook immediately took off the collar before going to get a damp cloth to clean Taehyung up.

\- Mas, Kook.

\- Yes puppy?

\- Tae needs to pee.

\- Puppy, get up, go to the bathroom.

\- But please; _he whined._

\- What do you want? What are you asking for? You know that if you wet the bed we have to clean up after, right?

Well that was something that Taehyung surely didn't think about. He made the cutest surprised face and breathed out a little "Oh ?" that made Jungkook laugh a bit.

\- You are a bit out of it, hum ? 

\- Hum.

\- You know that you don't have the right to piss wherever you want. Especially not on the bed, on my chair or on the sofa because it would absorb your piss, we already talked about it.

Taehyung wasn’t really listening to him, his eyes were slowly shutting themselves as his owner talked.

\- Hey, don't fall asleep if you gotta go.

\- Please!

\- You want to pee in the bed that bad?

\- Please; _he whimpered._

\- I got you something, if you want to try it of course.

Taehyung's sleepy eyes snapped open immediately.

\- Gift ?; _he said excited._

\- That woke you up, hun? Don't get too excited, no happy pee on the bed. Hold on.

\- What's the present? 

\- I got you diapers. 

\- Diapers; _Tae mumbles._

His cheeks immediately went red and he put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile.

\- Oh? What's happening puppy? Why are you getting red? Don't you want it? It's alright if you don't but then you have to use the bathroom.

\- I want.

\- I didn't hear!

\- I want!

\- Your hand is in front of your mouth, Taetae.

His hand went from his mouth to his crotch area and he squeezed his small cock to stop his pressing need.

\- Please. I need to go, I want it.

\- Do not pee yet, hold on, I go get it.

When he came back in the room Taehyung was squirming, making the bed tremble with him.

\- How long has it been since you've been in one, Tae? 

\- Dunno.

\- Alright, I sure hope you are able to help me to get your tail through the hole because I've never diapered a hybrid.

Jungkook did a great job of putting the diaper on Taehyung. He had a little problem when it came to the puffy tail of the hybrid. Taehyung was becoming whiny, even going as far as saying that holding was hurting now.

As soon as the made sure that the secure guards of the diaper were positioned he went to kiss the pomeranian’s face.

\- You can let go now, my puppy; if it hurts that bad.

\- You are watching me!

\- Of course, I’m watching, why would I leave you to have your little pleasure without me when I just put you in this thing?

\- Master likes pee too?

\- I am not sure Tae but I am willing to try anything to please you. 

Tae didn't take long before letting go by small spurts, he wasn’t ever forcing it out, it was just like he was having an accident. The warmth was spreading around his slowly hardening cocklet. He was pissing in little spurts with quiet moans each time a dribble escaped him.

\- Go on my boy. Keep on going; _he said while pressing the diaper on Taheyung’s parts as the padding was getting warm and full._

Jungkook's hand was still on the diaper when he finished. It was hot and puffy and a yellowish color could be seen all around Jungkook’s hand.

\- My good boy made a big big pee, hum ?

He didn’t take his big hand off. Taehyung took that as a chance to start to rut into it. Junkook pressed down, allowing his tattooed hand to search for the contour of the puppy’s small shaft (that he didn’t find under the thickened diaper). His cocklet was rubbing in the warm squishiness of his own piss. Jungkook didn’t move, he just pressed down a little more every time he felt like his hybrid needed a bit more help and watched his horny companion rut in his hand. The puppy boy’s face was scrunching in the cutest frowns ever, he was obviously getting close. 

\- Make a mess in the present I got you, Taehyung!

He moaned loudly and he let go in the tight feeling that had been building in his guts, finally coating the already soaked diaper with his spurts of cum.

\- Kook is not mad, right?; _he asked, after a few minutes._

\- No I am not, you used the present I got you perfectly, just the way you had to. You are such a good boy.

\- I love the present.

\- I know you do. Look how squishy it is now. I think we better put you in something dry for the night now.

\- Cuddles.

\- After, Tae-ah.

\- Please?

\- I'll change you in clean underwears in a minute then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> You can always leave a little Kudo and comments, tell me if you see any error so I can fix.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung get caught by his owner when the man comes home ...
> 
> Basically, it's sex, lots of it.

When Jungkook came back home the day after, he didn't find Taehyung in the living room. Somehow he wondered if his hybrid had gotten bored and went to visit Hoseok. The shower wasn't running, there were no gaming sounds coming from their bedroom … Taehyung was either out, bothering Yoongi or napping (which wasn't an habit of his).

Jungkook went to open their bedroom's door. He didn't expect to find what he did. Never had he dreamt of his puppy in the state he was right now before. 

Taehyung was kneeling on their shared bed, his face fully red, flushed from the intense activity. His hand was on his small cock and there was a spread diaper under his ass. He was holding his moans while playing with his slit. 

Jungkook, as he watched silently, could totally see on Tae’s face that he was having a fucking good time. He was growing hard from the show, his cock was already straining behind his zipper.

He watched Tae's body. The way his tail stood tight against his body let the puppy's owner see what was filling the hybrid’s pretty hole. Only two beads of the black plug were pushed inside the boy's asshole.

The pomeranian hybrid didn't even realize that Jungkook was here, watching him like a voyeur. He was having too much fun and it felt way too good for him to pay attention to anything else. The toy, that he had found under the bathroom sink, was spreading him open slightly and he could feel the heavy beads try to slip out.

He could feel it build inside of him, his inside was telling him that he was close, very close. He came hard in the hand that was jerking his little dick, the spurts coating his palm and sliding down his wrist, and let it dribble on the clean padding under him. 

He was exhausted, Jungkook could hear him pant the way he does when they have sex.

\- What a naughty puppy!;  _ Jungkook said. _

Taehyung jumped. He didn’t expect his owner to be home. He hadn’t realized how long he took. He was caught red handed. 

It was the very first time that Jungkook saw him masturbate. He didn’t really know what to say. Was he still a good boy? Kook said he was naughty and it made him feel, well, good? He wasn’t sure that it was a good thing. 

\- Kook;  _ he whimpered _ .

\- Don't become all whiny, I saw everything and it was pretty cute to see you playing with your little cock like that. I liked it.

\- Oh? Oh!

\- Your cocklet likes to be watched, pup? Look at it, it’s getting up again! So naughty! I am not sure I should take care of it if you've already done it just before;  _ he said with a smirk. _

The puppy whined again, he was there, displayed on the bed, naked. His master was looking at him with lust in the eyes and the idea of being denied definitely didn't please him (at least not right now).

\- It'll exhaust that little thing of yours if I touch it again, won't I?

\- Nuh no it won't be tired, please!

Jungkook joined Taehyung on the bed. The puppy lazily wiped his dirtied hand on the already stained diaper under him. As Jungkook watched him, he realised something. If the padding underneath the hybrid was still white it meant that his bladder was still full, otherwise what would Tae take the diaper out for?

\- I have another idea. Since you already used this diaper to paint it with your filthy sticky, you are gonna wear it.

\- But …

\- I’ll help you in it, now lay down. Are you thirsty? I think you need to drink some water after such an orgasm.

Jungkook took the lube that laid next to them, lubed up the other beads and pushed them in. Each time he pushed one in, he could hear Taehyung gasp and moan slightly.

His cocklet was standing, proud and hard, its head was bright red from the stimulation it received earlier. Jungkook had to fight the need to touch it and the more he watched it, the more he wanted to take it in his mouth.

He wiped the lube in his hand on the padding of the diaper and then managed to place the tail properly in the hole before tightening the straps around Taehyung's hips.

\- When did you use the bathroom for the last time?

\- Right after noon.

\- Good. Wait, you didn’t pee anywhere else, right?

\- No.

\- Good boy. I am going to get you a glass of water.

\- I need to go already;  _ he whined. _

\- But you won’t go! Not yet!

\- Pee! Master~;  _ he barked and whined. _

\- Tae, don’t bark at me or we don’t play the game I am setting up for you. You said you liked to hold last time, now show me.

\- Master, Taetae needs to pee.

\- You better not let go until I allow you to.

The pomeranian hybrid was already squirming when he was done with the whole diapering process. 

His diaper felt wet, wet with the ropes of cum he had loaded into it and wet with the lube. He could feel the stickiness of the gooey substances on his balls and it made him moan. It felt like when Master came on his knot.

It wasn't long until he started to squirm more regularly. He had already had a few glasses of water too many by now. And if he needed to go when Jungkook tied the thing around his hips, now it was a delightful torture.

Of course Jungkook noticed the squirming but he made sure to keep his eyes away from the puppy, he even started to work on something on his laptop (or at least he pretended to). Taehyung's whines were there to tell him how bad the boy needed to go. The hybrid was getting louder and louder.

\- Master;  _ he whimpered.  _ Taetae is … is gonna …

\- Wait puppy. You didn't ask.

\- Please?

\- Come on puppy, come sit on master's lap.

\- Can't move. It's gonna come out. 

\- Well then I guess I'll have to make you move.

Jungkook grabbed him. He lifted Tae on his lap. The other was shaking, doing his best not to leak but he was so surprised by Jungkook grabbing him so quickly that it just came out.

He felt piss gushing out of him and let out a loud whimper while trying to take control back.

\- Mas … Tae, no, no more.

\- It's alright, let go.

A loud hissing filled the room. The noise was mixed with the whimpers and the relieved puffs that Taehyung let out.

Jungkook made the hybrid bounce on his lap with hips movements while he pissed. Taehyung's face radiated contentment as his small pissy cock kept rubbing on the inside of the wet diaper.

\- Fuck, you look so good;  _ Jungkook said. _

With the way he forced Taehyung to rub himself and bounce on his cock, the owner could feel the warmth of the pissy thing on his own crouch (even with the layers of clothing). His dick was hurting with how hard it was.

Taehyung took more than a minute to piss all a torrent out, the diaper between his legs looked like it was about to burst. As soon as he was done, he felt himself cum. He moaned so hard, his pretty sounds filled the ears of the man under him. 

It was the first time Jungkook came in his pants in years, the last time must have been when he was still a teen and it honestly made him a bit red from embarrassment, not that the puppy seemed to realize it.

He looked into his companion's eyes. Taehyung looked exhausted now.

\- Master?

\- Yes?

\- I’m wet.

\- No shit!;  _ Jungkook answered with a grin.  _ Let's shower?

\- Bath?

\- Alright. 

\- I go get that ready.

Jungkook got up from his gaming chair after Taehyung got off of his lap to go lay on the bed.

When he came back into the bedroom, Taehyung was half asleep.

\- Tae, I got a surprise for you if you get in the bath.

\- Hum?

\- Come on pup, get up and go to the bathroom, the water will get cold. Plus, I promise that I have something.

\- Surprise?

\- Yes.

Taehyung reluctantly moved. The wet diaper was now cold and it was sagging between his legs. It made him waddle a little but weirdly, it wasn't uncomfortable. 

In the bathroom, the both of them stripped. For Tae it was easy because it was just the wet nappy, Jungkook had to strip from all his clothes including his stained and sticky boxers that started to cling on his skin.

Tae got in the bathtub. The warm water ran on his skin. The feeling was soft and warm. 

\- Tae, can you get on your knees?

\- For the surprise? 

\- Yes baby.

The hybrid opened his mouth for Jungkook as soon as he propped himself upward. He was ready for the man to fuck his throat but the owner shook his head before stepping in the bathtub.

\- No baby, it's not that.

\- Hum? But …

\- Maybe after, alright? 

\- Yes.

\- Do you remember what you told me the first time the one time you peed on me?

\- Wh … what?

\- It's still early, do you want me to call Jin to ask him if Jimin wants to go to the park?;  _ he then asked. _

The puppy tilted his head in confusion. He wasn't sure of the reason why his Master wanted to go to the park.

Jungkook was stroking Taehyung's triangle ears while waiting for the hybrid to remember what it was about.

He literally saw the boy's face flush as he finally caught on what was happening.

Tae's eyes immediately aimed for the other's abbs. He might have seen a slight bulge or it might as well be his imagination but one thing was sure, Jungkook needed to piss and was about to do it on him.

\- Master?

\- Yes, pup?

\- Mark me?

\- Where pup?

\- My d …

\- No naughty words if you want anything from me. Tell me what you want, like the good boy you are.

\- On my … my peepee? Master please, Tae wants to smell like you. Puppy was good!

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes? Master said I could masturbate without asking.

\- You're right. I didn't say that you could use the diapers though.

\- But it's my present;  _ he whined. _

\- I know pup, you've been good, I was just teasing. 

While on his knees, Tae's asscheeks were just about the water. His little cock barely touched the water. He kept his hand in front of it, not touching it because he knew that he wasn’t allowed if Jungkook was with him, it was something that made him a “bad puppy”. 

\- Master;  _ he whined. _

\- Pup, take your hand off. Give it to me;  _ he sweetly said. _

The hybrid gave his hand to his owner. The man laid it on his right thigh.

\- Put the other too so they won't wander around.

Tae's eyes met with Jungkook's. 

\- Be good for me, pup; _he said getting a small nod from the hybrid._

Jungkook held his flaccid cock with his tattooed hand and aimed for Tae's crouch.

\- Ready? 

\- Yes master. Please!

A few seconds later a thin stream came out, dribbling down Tae's soft belly first before Junkook took it down. Golden piss was pouring out of him, directly going for Tae's cocklet.

Taehyung's hands were tightly held on Jungkook's thighs, he was sure that he was marking his owner with red palm marks. 

It felt so much better than he thought it would. Jungkook's piss was burning hot on his skin. It was delightful, not only because of the way it coated his cocklet but also the hissing and trickling sounds it made once it hit the bath's water.

\- How does it feel?

\- Want more.

\- I don't have much left;  _ he said, coming to the end. _

Of course Tae whined. And he whined even louder at the loss of the hot feeling. 

The water around him was yellowish. 

\- Can Taetae suck now?

\- Are you sure you want that baby? I'm just done … ;  _ Jungkook says, rubbing his neck, cheeks slightly flushed from what he actually just did. _

\- Yes Master.

\- Pup, I, hum …

\- I'm sure it tastes as good as it smells.

\- Al … alright.

Tae started by licking the tip. It tasted like piss and he liked it. In a few minutes piss had satisfied all his 5 senses. It felt so damn good.

When he took the whole head in his mouth it wasn't piss that it tasted like but cum from what they did earlier. The bitter taste was so good on his tongue. Tae was known to like it, licking and swallowing it so well every time Jungkook would fill his mouth with loads from his big cock. 

It wasn’t long before it was filled with some fresh spurts. He swallowed, keeping the shaft deep inside of his throat while making the obscene moans that he only could do with a throat so full of cum and dick.

As soon as he took the shaft out of his mouth, Jungkook let himself slide into the water.

\- Damn, you made me feel so good puppy. I’m not sure that I can go anywhere out today.

\- We’ll go to the park tomorrow?

\- Yes pup. I think it’ll be better this way.

Jungkook looked around the dirtied water, it was only yellowed a bit but what had happened was clear enough. 

\- Shouldn’t we take a shower?

\- Just a tiny bit more, please.

\- Alright, five minutes then. Tae? Did you cum untouched?;  _ Jungkook asked as he saw a floating thing coming toward him. _

The puppy only giggled for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this chapter! 😁
> 
> If you have anything you would like to see happen (as soon as I find how to write it to make it belong to this story) tell me in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

They were going to be all together at the park. Since the weather was nice today and that Jungkook had promised him that they would go to the park, Taehyung asked his owner if they could make a picnic.

Once Jungkook texted them on the group chat, all the owners quickly agreed. Jin said he'd bring the food while Namjoon decided to make a playlist for their day. Hoseok would go buy fresh beers and other soft drinks as soon as he was out of the toddler dance class he taught on Saturday mornings. Jungkook, on his side, promised that he would bring enough blankets for all of them to sit comfortably on the floor of the picnic area.

It was the perfect day for a picnic and the puppy couldn't keep his excitement down. He was bouncing on his feet while trying to convince Jungkook to get ready faster. 

\- Tae, calm down!

\- We'll be at the park sooner if we run!

\- That’s right but we take the car to go get Yoongi from the groomer so no running for now.

\- Oh hyung got a haircut?

\- Yes. You better not get him dirty this afternoon or he'll get mad.

\- But …

\- It means no hole digging close to him.

\- I'm not the one that went to the groomer;  _ he complained. _

  
  


Once Yoongi entered the car, a soft floral scent filled the vehicle.

Jungkook complimented the cat. It made his puppy frown in the backseat of the car.

\- You are cute too, Taetae;  _ he said. _

\- Cute baby dog;  _ Yoongi added. _

  
  


They arrived at the park where their three friends were waiting for them. 

Jimin immediately jumped on his best friend. It had been a week since they saw each other but it felt like an eternity for the two hybrids.

\- You smell different;  _ Jimin told him. _

\- Really?

\- Yes. Did something change? 

\- Did Jungkook finally mark you?;  _ Yoongi asked after sniffing him. _

Compared to the two other hybrids, Taehyung had been adopted only recently, 7 months ago to be precise, and until the day before Jungkook didn’t dare marking him.

For Yoongi it had been years since the first marking. Hoseok had adopted him when he was still in high school. Yoongi was a stray at this time and Hoseok kindly took him in despite his father not agreeing at first. It had been years now that it was the two of them and years since Yoongi got marked by his owner.

Jimin, on his side, was Jin's cat even before Namjoon entered their lives. The older man had adopted him not long after his graduation from university. Jimin had been reformed by the breeder for not being able to reproduce. Jimin got marked by Jin not even a month after getting adopted. And the day after Namjoon proposed to Jin, it was Namjoon's turn to mark him. He ever since wore two beautiful bite marks at the base of each side of his neck, one from each of his owners.

\- So?;  _ Jimin asked facing Taehyung's quietness. _

\- He did.

\- Show me your marks;  _ the younger cat says, excited that his best friend finally got marked. _

\- He didn't leave marks.

\- He marked you by spitting?;  _ Jimin asked. _

\- No … not really.

Yoongi sniffed him once again. Out of them three, he could hear the best and his sense of smell was just as good as Taehyung's. He got his face closer to the pomeranian's skin and nosed his scenting glands to see what changed.

Taehyung wondered if his glands smelled like Jungkook's piss. He knew that Jimin smelled like Jin and Namjoon's drools thanks to the bites and Yoongi had the faint smell of Hoseok's sweat because his owner marked him every time he came back home all sweaty from his work.

\- You smell like piss.

\- Oh kinky!;  _ Jimin said. _

\- Just as much as Yoongi Hyung and Hoseokie Hyung with their sweat thingy. 

\- Brat, don't call me out like that!

\- Sorry hyung;  _ the puppy says. _

\- By the way, you are just as kinky as us Jiminie, you like that they drool on you and we know it. It's just body fluids after all;  _ the unbothered cat says. _

\- Sure thing;  _ Jimin answered, face flushed. _

Yoongi quickly went to find a warm spot of sun on the blanket that Jungkook layed down. Jimin and Tae started to play tag around the others after being reminded not to wander too far away.

It was still fairly early and they weren't ready to eat whatever feast Jin had cooked for them, so the owners let the two young hybrids play around while keeping an eye on them. Namjoon put on some chill music and they started to talk about whatever happened in their life.

\- Is Tae doing better?;  _ Hoseok asked at some point. _

\- What's up with Tae?;  _ Namjoon wondered. _

\- Apparently he finds it fun to piss on everything Jungkook owns.

\- Well, maybe he just marks his territory.

\- No, actually he was doing it for fun, not for marking, just fun.

Jungkook mimicked a jerking off movement with his hand. Jin let out one of his trademark windshield laughter while Namjoon's mouth formed a small "Oh", Hoseok snorted and bended over Yoongi that purred at the touch.

\- Your dog is definitely a bit weird.

\- Hyung, that's not kind.

\- I mean that he is into special things, not that he is going crazy, Kookie;  _ Jin said. _

\- I guess that we can say that. And to answer Hoseok hyung, he is doing better, kinda, I just had to find compromises.

\- Which are?

\- As soon as he cleans behind him and that he doesn't piss on stainable things like the couch or the bed, I let him play his little games.

\- So you allowed him to keep on going?;  _ Namjoon asks. _

\- Yes, I indulge his thing. 

Hoseok took out the beers and the soju. It was never too early for alcohol and at worse, if they were too drunk at the time they'd have to go home they'd leave the cars where they were parked and walk the 30 minutes that separated them from his apartment and everyone would sleep there (it was something that had already happened more than once after all).

\- I marked him yesterday;  _ Jungkook said before taking a beer. _

\- Oh?

\- You don't need the details on how I did it but yeah I did it for the first time.

\- Marking Yoongi is such a habit that I forget it's marking.

\- Well me and Joonie mark Jimin every over day to make sure the marks stay.

\- They are always very visible;  _ Jungkook says. _

\- Then it means we're doing it right. 

\- Do you think Tae would like to be bitten?;  _ Jungkook asks. _

\- Well ask him, Yoongi doesn't really like it but he loves to be scratched so hard it marks.

\- Seok-ah, don't tell them;  _ Yoongi groans. _

\- It just depends on the personal liking of your hybrid, Kookie;  _ Namjoon explains. _

  
  


Jimin was running after the dog hybrid now. They were playing between the trees and they were having fun. When he caught the puppy he immediately went to bite him. Jimin, unlike most cats, liked to play with his mouth and to bite.

Taehyung whined when Jimin's sharp teeth sank into his arm.

\- Oh, sorry Taetae.

\- It's alright;  _ he says with a wince.  _

The puppy heard his owner call from afar and immediately slipped out from Jimin's arms to run to Jungkook.

\- Do you want Somaek, pup?;  _ he asked as soon as Taehyung jumped on him. _

\- Yes yes!

\- Alright take mine, I'll make some other.

Tae didn't like alcohol that much, or at least its taste because he definitely loved the effects it had on him.

\- Hey, Tae, calm down with the alcohol, you already finished two glasses;  _ Hoseok said. _

\- I know hyung, I like it.

\- How about you go back to play with Jiminie to get the alcohol down?;  _ Jungkook asks. _

\- But I want more too;  _ Jimin says.  _ Taetae already had two and me just one.

The two young hybrids went back to play tag only after their fourth drink. They had downed it in less than an hour and even their owners had had less than them.

This time it was Tae that was chasing the cat. Unlike Jimin, he didn't bite once he had the other hybrid caught in his arms. Instead he went to pin the other against a tree trunk.

\- Tae, what are you …

\- Let me.

\- Hum?;  _ Jimin asked with a smile, he was more than willing but if Taehyung wanted something he had to ask. _

\- Please?

\- Good dog! Jiminie likes to help Taetae.

Taehyung was excited and slightly intoxicated. He loved the feeling a lot. He wanted to rub a bit of the excitement out. And it was on Jiminie's hip that he was about to do it.

The noises that the two playing hybrids made during their game disappeared but with the light music, the group of owners didn't realize.

It was Yoongi that heard it.

\- Kook-ah.

\- Yes Yoonie?

\- Tae is either fucking a tree or humping on Jiminie.

Jungkook only groaned slightly. He knew that the neverending games between Jimin and Taehyung often ended the same way, and it became even more likely when the hybrids had alcohol. All the owners knew how Tae and Jimin liked to rub on each other, they had found it on the very first time the two hybrids met. They usually let it go by now, after all the two hybrid friends both agreed to it and enjoyed it so it was no one’s place to totally stop them from having their fun. The owners agreed that they only let it be when they were inside, at their own place or somewhere private.

Now it was different, they were outside so Jungkook immediately stood, along with Namjoon, for them to go grab their hybrids.

Teahyung was reaching his climax when Jungkook appeared next to him.

\- Having fun, pup?;  _ he gently asked not to startle the hybrid. _

\- Ye … yeah.

\- It's not the place though, you know that?

\- Hum?

\- Yes, you know it, we already talked about it, not when we’re out. Now, you're gonna come and sit next to me until I say you can go play, alright?

\- I'm punished?;  _ he asked with an audible and visible pout. _

\- Yes because I always tell you not to hump Jimin when we're outside. It's not allowed and you know it. You are not even allowed to hump.

\- But it's Jimin, he likes … 

\- I know, it's alright but only at home.

Jungkook laid his eyes on Tae's crotch. There was no tenting but a baseball sized spot on the front of Taehyung's beige sweatpants **.** Jungkook decided not to comment on it, despite the size of the stain. 

\- Come on, let's sit on the blanket.

Taehyung whined all the way to their sitting area.

Namjoon was holding Jimin's hand to keep him from palming himself through his clothes.

\- You better stop that;  _ Namjoon warned his cat. _

\- But he got to finish and me not. 

Jimin complained loudly enough for everyone to hear before going to sit on Jin's lap. 

\- Look Seokie, Tae stained his pants; Yoongi said.

\- Yoonie, be kind;  _ his owner warns him. _

\- Did the little puppy have a pressing need?

\- Yoongi!

Tae whined and blushed. He wasn't behaving like a good puppy and he knew it. He went to sit behind his owner, not ready to hear the older cat tease him. He knew he would grow hard once again from all the mocking teases and he didn't want Yoongi to know what effect humiliation had on him.

\- Koo.

\- Yes pup?

\- We’ll go walk after?

\- Yes pup, of course.

Tae’s smile was adorable, Jungkook felt bad for punishing him but he knew he had to before Tae undressed Jimin right in front of everyone. He rubbed his companion behind the ears, getting a cute squeal from him.

They all decided to eat. Yoongi absolutely wanted to eat before napping. The weather was so good and the sun filtered between the trees so well, it was perfect for a sunbathing nap.

\- Thank you Jinnie hyung, it was delicious;  _ Tae said. _

After having such a good meal he was probably the only one that was still able to move. 

\- Now, walk, Kookie, please please.

\- Already?

\- Please, please!

\- Fine, but no running around. Come here so I put the harness on you.

\- No least!

\- Just the harness for now.

\- Jungkookie;  _ Taehyung whispered. _

\- Yes?

\- Taetae is very full;  _ he said in the man’s ear. _

Jungkook became reddish, not really sure of the meaning of what Tae said. Did the puppy take a plug this morning?

\- I kinda wanted to come but … 

\- No Hoseok, stay, I need a pillow;  _ Yoongi said. _

It made the man smile, he was fond of his hybrid that was partly laying on him.

\- Jimin-ah, Seokjin hyung, Namjoon hyung?;  _ Jungkook asked. _

\- It’s cuddle time;  _ Jimin answered before tackling Jin down, getting a groan from the older guy. _

\- Alright, we go now guys, see you later.

As soon as they entered the wooden part of the park Jungkook held Taehyung’s hand.

\- Hey pup, what did you mean earlier?

\- Hum?

\- You know what I’m talking about, don’t play dummy.

\- I’m full!

\- What is full? Did you take one of the pretty plugs this morning?

Tae laughed.

\- It’s not that Koo, I, Taetae needs to pee.

\- Oh I see, you can hold it pup, right?

\- Is that what Ma … Kookie wants?

\- Yes pup, it’s what master wants but when we’re with the others you can’t call me master, alright?

Tae gasped happily. His big fluffy tail was wagging. 

\- How long have you been holding?

\- Morning, I went a tiny little bit in the bathtub but then I wanted to keep inside.

\- You could stop? That's pretty impressive pup.

\- I need to go now, it's 8 out of 10.

\- Well, I told you to hold so you will, alright, unless you don't enjoy that.

\- I do. I gotta hold for long?

\- Does it hurt?

\- It’s fine but Tae's very full. I think I peed a little … on Jimin.

\- So that was the stain?

\- Hum, hum;  _ he answered with red cheeks. _

\- You better not wet your pants because you have nothing to change into and don’t even think to put your wet little ass on my car seats.

Taehyung whined at the “threat”.

\- We go back to the group?

\- But?

\- You have to hold a bit longer Tae but as soon as you want we’ll go to the park’s bathroom.

\- I don’t want the bathroom, I want outside.

\- Tae, I don’t think it’s allowed.

\- But we’re on a walk trail, people can’t wait to be in the park when it urges!

\- I’ll take my decision when you’ll reach 9? Let’s join the others.

When they joined the picnic place, Jimin was curled up on Jin’s side on one blanket and Yoongi was sleeping on Hoseok on the other one.

They sat back on their spot, noticing that Namjoon was gone.

\- Jin-hyung, where did Joon hyung go?;  _ Taehyung asks _ .

\- He went to take a piss behind the bush I think.

Taehyung whined, only loud enough for Jungkook to hear. His owner had to allow him to go behind the bush too. Why would Namjoon hyung be allowed and not him?

He was squirming now, thankfully none of the others seemed to pay attention, either tired because of the food they just ate or because of the alcohol they drank earlier (especially Jimin).

Jungkook took a water bottle out of the cooling bag, the way he was drinking it and then holding it, making it slosh rapidly and noisily was obvious to Taehyung. He knew that his owner was teasing him.

It didn't take more than 2 minutes before he felt himself leak, it was becoming bad, very bad. Only a dozen of minutes had passed since his owner told him to hold it like a good boy but he was bursting now.

\- Koo …;  _ he hissed before grabbing his crotch to stop any more liquid to get out. _

Apparently it wasn't a small cry that he had let out because when he opened his eyes after shutting them tightly to make sure he kept control and looked around most of their friends were looking at him.

\- Oh god;  _ Namjoon said. _

\- Pup, can you get up for me?

\- Nuh.

Jungkook took him from the floor to hold him in on his hip. The puppy was nearly as heavy as him but he could still carry him pretty easily. He felt the wetness from Tae's warm and damp crotch on him.

They got a bit further into the woods, trying to avoid the worried eyes of Namjoon and Jimin. 

\- Let's find you a place where you can let go;  _ he said after putting the hybrid on his feet. _

Tae fumbled with the knot of his beige sweatpants and pulled them all the way down before sinking on his knees. He had gotten his shoes off at some point of the day (he didn't really like shoes anyway so as soon as he could get rid of them he did) so he discarded his pants pretty quickly under Jungkook's astonished gaze.

\- Tae what are you doing?

\- Undress.

\- You don't need to take it all off.

\- Can't stand!;  _ he whined.  _

\- OK, it's alright puppy. I think no one can see you, you can pull your boxers down.

The red underwear was darkened with leaks already.

Tae couldn't hold anymore. He was in front of a tree but he was literally pissing his boxers little spurt by little spurt.

He whined loudly, or moaned, Jungkook couldn't tell. It was obvious that the puppy was trying to hold on. 

\- Tae! Puppy.

\- Can't!

\- It's ok, just … let go.

Tae's cock was hardening, the whole situation was definitely arousing. Warm piss was soaking into his boxers drop after drop and his small hard on was growing in the wetness. 

Jungkook was watching the hybrid. He hadn't expected him to reach his limit that fast after holding steadily through the day. But what he expected even less was to see his puppy's dog's instincts coming out the way they did.

He wasn't sure that Tae realised what he was doing. The puppy was on his fourth, well more exactly on 3 of his legs while one of his hind legs was up in the air.

Piss was now flowing out of him. It was so relieving. It felt so good to finally let go, so much piss was coming out of his small cock, wetting his thighs before trickling on the earthy ground under him. It was deliciously warm on his crotch, his knot was definitely filling from the feeling. 

It felt like a piece of heaven, he couldn't feel anything else but the piss that kept gushing out of him.

He finished to let go and opened his eyes, only now realising the position he was in. He lifted his head to see Jungkook's swollen crotch right in front of his nose and put his leg down.

\- Done?;  _ the owner asked with a grin that could also be seen as an embarrassed smile. _

\- Yes.

\- Feels good?

\- Too good master.

\- Well pup, what are we gonna do with you, hun? Look, you got your undies soaked. Naughty puppy;  _ he ended up whispering. _

Taehyung's cheeks turned a pretty shade of red. He was so turned on and kinda embarrassed, he didn't mean to wet himself when all their closest friends were at best 30 meters away.

\- Master?

\- Yes, Taetae?

\- Hum … horny.

\- Well, we'll take care of that at home. You better take your boxers off and put back your sweatpants. I'm gonna go grab a plastic bag from Jin hyung.

Jungkook rearranged his dick in his jeans, hoping it wouldn't be too visible.

\- Is Taetae OK?;  _ Hoseok asks. _

\- Yeah. He just kinda pissed his pants. Well his underwear mostly but it's the same ending.

\- What happened? 

\- I should have asked him if he needed to go. I guess it's my fault. 

\- It's not. He is enjoying it;  _ Yoongi said. _

\- Yoongi!

\- What? I'm right! I hear him, he's rub …

\- I guess I am gonna have to deal with him;  _ Jungkook says.  _ Jin hyung, do you have a plastic bag for me?

\- Sure thing.

When he came back where Tae was, the puppy was indeed playing with himself.

Jungkook scolded him as gently as he could, he didn't want the hybrid to think that it had gotten him mad while it was not the case.

He took the pissy trunks before putting it in the plastic bag. He then 'forced' the pomeranian hybrid back in his beige pants.

His hard cocklet was tenting the fabric despite it being very small. Sadly, outside he wasn't allowed to get off.

Jungkook and Tahyung went back to their friends.

No one questioned the puppy that kept his head lowered to hide his big smile. 

\- I think we're gonna go home for a bit. Someone needs a shower. 

\- Alright. We'll text you if we head to Hoseok-ah's apartment;  _ Jin said. _

\- We'll meet there;  _ Namjoon adds.  _ We'll bring your blankets back, don't worry. 

\- Go take care of the puppy;  _ Yoongi said.  _ He's all hard.

\- Yoongi!

Jungkook laughed while Tae whined, gripping his crotch. Jungkook took his hand and brought him to the car. Less than 10 minutes later they were back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> You can always leave a little kudo and a comment.
> 
> If you have any suggestion, anything you would like to see happen in this story tell me in the comments (if I like the idea and find how to write it to make it belong to the whole thing, you'll see it happen)


	5. Chapter 5

They were in the bathtub. With his tattooed hand Jungkook was working on his hybrid’s little cock to make him cum once again.

\- Damn pup, I've jerked your little cock off twice and fingered you but it's still not enough?

\- More!; _Taehyung begged._

\- Fine. Come bounce on Master's cock.

He had worked the puppy open enough for him to be able to sink on his dick easily.

The puppy's hole was so warm, stretched perfectly around his big shaft. It felt heavenly good just to be inside.

The water reached right under Jungkook's balls. There was just enough of it for them to call that a bath.

The puppy started to move on him, grinding his ass on the other's cock. He then started to bounce, only slightly at the beginning. He sunk on the swollen shaft very easily, every time he reached Jungkook's base, getting the whole thing up his ass, it made a splashing sound from the water under him.

Despite how many times he had fucked Taehyung and how easily he could sink down, the puppy's hole was tight as hell as if he was clenching the whole time they were fucking.

\- Cum!

\- No pup, gotta make Master cum before. You came 4 times already. Gotta earn that 5th.

Tae was so close, he wasn't sure he had already come that many times in a row and having to wait made him go crazy. His gaping mouth was letting out moans and drool was dripping out of it.

He couldn't hold himself up properly anymore and let his body lean on Jungkook.

He was panting hard, tongue lapping Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook's neck was one of the most sensitive parts of his skin and the hybrid's wet tongue on it was making him close as well.

\- Puppy, make master cum!

\- Master … mas … cum for pup. Taetae need his ass full, sticky. Master!; _he moaned._ Please.

He felt himself cumming hard in his puppy's asshole. The moan Tae let out was even louder than Jungkook and it wasn't even him that was cumming.

\- Cum-ah!

\- Yes pup.

Taehyung came hard, his body going limp from how hard and how much he came.

Jungkook's arms went to hold Taehyung's exhausted body.

\- You did so well my sweet puppy; _he whispered in his ear._

\- Tired.

\- Adorable. We take a little time and then we shower. We need to join the others at Hoseok's.

It had already been an hour since Namjoon had sent him a text saying that they were already at Hoseok, a few floors upstairs.

After a dozen of minutes, Jungkook stood Taehyung in the bathtub and washed him.

At some point the water around them became yellowish. It was rapidly washed off by the water running down Taehyung's body. Jungkook saw it but didn't mention it. It seemed like Taehyung hadn't even realized, his satisfied smile was exactly the same as a few seconds earlier.

As soon as he turned off the water Taehyung groaned. He didn't want to get out of the bathtub.

\- Come on, we need to get you dressed. I'll do all the work I promise.

The pomeranian hybrid reluctantly moved, getting out for Jungkook to towel dry him.

They moved to the bedroom to get dressed. The puppy laid on the bed while Jungkook dressed himself in a pair of basketball shorts and a large black t-shirt. For the puppy he took out a white t-shirt and a yellow dungaree that he hadn't seen in ages but knew was big, flowy and comfortable for the puppy.

Tae agreed to his owner's choice, he would be comfy and he'd just have to take the overalls off to go to bed when they'd be back.

What confused him was that Jungkook disappeared, not helping him. He slowly sat and processed to put the t-shirt on.

\- Oh puppy, that's very sweet of you but I was coming back to help. Just lay down for me, alright?

Taehyung didn't question him, not before feeling the other grabbing his tail.

He looked down and the man was trying to push his tail through the hole of the diaper.

\- Kook? Why are you putting a diaper on me?

\- I thought it would be nice.

\- But I don't …

\- You don't want it?

\- I do, I don't need diapers though.

\- Well you don't have to need it but you seem exhausted so I thought … why not, you know?

\- Hum, but Hyungies will see!

Oh so that was the reason why the puppy's cheeks were all flushed? It made Jungkook chuckle slightly, the hybrid was adorable.

\- I chose a dungaree so they won't see it peak out or anything, don't worry pup.

\- Are you sure?

\- Fully sure. Plus you may have cum dripping out of your ass but we're not gonna put a plug, your ass has seen enough today.

\- Oh?

Tae was blushing, if he hadn't just got off 5 times already he would be hard again.*

\- Be good and let me do it.

\- Alright.

Jungkook did his best with the diaper, he found himself pretty good at that despite it being the 3rd time he diapered his hybrid.

He then dressed Taehyung with the yellow dungarees and put socks on the hybrid's feet (he tended to keep the socks unlike the shoes so Jungkook didn't even bother with that.

They were ready to go. Jungkook grabbed a bottle of french red wine and held his puppy's hand on their way up the stairs.

Tahyung whined all the way up, he was tired. Jungkook didn't bother knocking, they were awaited anyway.

As soon as they joined the group in the living room Taehyung went to curl up on the couch, laying his head on Yoongi's shoulder.

\- Cute cute puppy; _he said patting the boy's head._ Feel better? Jungkook took good care of you?

\- Hum hum. Puppy good, master is the best; _he said softly._

\- That's great.

Yoongi would have scoffed at the "master" if he hadn't already heard it through the floor of his apartment (he had a very fine sense of hearing after all).

Jungkook went to sit on Yoongi's other side. He wouldn't have sat on the cat's favorite couch if his puppy wasn't on it already, he knew better than sitting on things that had been marked by the cat hybrid (clawing marks could clearly be seen on it and after years Jungkook just knew).

Tae wiggled his way to Jungkook. He was now laying belly down, head on his owner's legs and crotch on Yoongi's lap.

The cat kept petting his back through the clothes.

They were all talking, all apart from Taehyung who was too tired for that.

Jimin was squirming uncomfortably in between his two owners. Jin had his hand on his hybrid's thigh, to help him calm down but it didn't work.

\- I don't want to know what you did to this poor puppy to have him so exhausted; _the oldest man said._

\- I don't think I need to explain Jin hyung.

\- Kookie, will you do the same to me? Jinnie hyung doesn't want to give me his dick; _Jimin asked._

Jungkook choked on his wine. His face turning as red as the beverage.

\- Yah, Jimin, you'll see when we'll get home!

\- What are you gonna do? Tell Namjoon-ah hyung to punish me?

\- Jimin shut it, I know you've been riled up ever since Tae humped you but you're being a bad cat right now; _Namjoon said_.

\- But you don't take care of me!; _he complained_. Tae is all better but me it still hurts.

\- Poor little kitty; _Hoseok said_. Do you want to borrow Yoongi's toys to go fix that?

\- My … my toys?!; _Yoongi pouted._

\- Yoongi be kind, you don't like when it hurts either.

The older cat shrugged, it was true, he hated when it hurt.

\- Yoongi hyung, can I take your toys, pretty please?

\- Hum, you can but you go use it in the bathroom, I don't want you to scent my room.

\- Yay, Jinnie, Joonie, can I, can I please?

\- How can you be a brat and a cutie five seconds later?; _Namjoon asked._

\- Fine but don't be too loud, we didn't come to Hoseok and Yoongi's home for you to put out a show; _Jin told him._

\- Thank you!

The calico cat hybrid jumped from the couch and ran to Yoongi's room, knowing exactly where to find what he needed.

Yoongi untensed his muscles and went back to petting the dog hybrid. This time his hand landed on Tae's ass, getting a small airy "ppfft" noise from the action.

\- Is Taetae wearing a diaper?; _he asked out loud._

Taehyung jolted from the question. He immediately went to sit on Jungkook, shying away from the oldest cat. He buried his face as deep as he could in Jungkook's chest to make sure no one could see how red he got. He was embarrassed and his hasted reaction answered the question for him, which was even worse.

\- Kook promised Hyungies won't find out; _he whined_.

\- I was sure they wouldn't but it's alright Tae, no one will judge you for it; _he reassured the puppy._

He looked around, his friend's faces showed obvious confusion, Taehyung was old enough to be trained properly and they all knew that.

\- Don't worry my cute puppy, it's fine.

Taehyung whined. He couldn't do anything about it they all knew now.

Jungkook's smell was comforting him and the position he was in was the best. Despite the embarrassment he was tired enough to slowly fall asleep.

They kept talking about everything and nothing until the puppy was fast asleep. When Yoongi heard the puppy snore he couldn't help his curiosity anymore.

\- Why did you put him in a diaper?; _Yoongi asks._

\- It started with a threat because he kept pissing around the apartment but he likes it and since he was tired I thought I could put it on him for tonight.

\- If Taetae likes it does that mean that you're gonna put it on him all the time?

\- I don't know, I don't think so, maybe. I know someone that has a dog hybrid that isn't housebroken and it seems to be alright for them so maybe.

\- Well, do whatever you think will be better for the two of you; _Namjoon said._

\- Does it bother you Jin hyung?; _Jungkook asks, seeing the man's confused look._

Jin was taken out of his thoughts. Of course it didn't bother him, they do whatever they want but one aspect of it bothered him more than the other.

\- No, not at all but I was wondering how you'll do. Do you plan to change him out of crappy diapers?

\- No, no, not at all, but it's not his thing so it should be fine.

\- Oh alright. Well watch out for a rash; _the man said with a much more relaxed expression._

\- I will.

\- Do you think you can like, train him to at least use the toilet when I have to keep him?; _Hoseok asks._ I've never had to change diapers and I am not sure I'll know how to.

\- Guys, he is not untrained for now and I don't think I'll let him be completely untrained either so there is no need …

\- I'll change him; _Yoongi cut him._ I'll take care of the sweet puppy.

\- That's very kind Yoon.

\- You're soft for Tae, ain't you?; _Hoseok said to his hybrid._

Taehyung was fast asleep on the couch, still half curled on his owner.

He was having a really nice dream. Jungkook had finally allowed him to pee on the carpet and he was about to let go under his owner's chocolate eyes. He was naked on it and had his hind leg slightly up, far less than it was in the park but he couldn't be too messy otherwise Jungkook wouldn't be happy with it. He was already lucky to be allowed to pee where he was about to.

He relaxed. He felt himself let go even though he didn't need to go that bad.

There was only one problem. The wetness was clinging to his skin instead of making a beautiful puddle.

He jolted awake as soon as he understood that something wasn't normal. He opened his eyes and saw Yoongi hyung. He was pissing on Yoongi hyung's couch.

Tears started to build in his eyes. His brain was mushed and he couldn't get back control. He was hopelessly pissing all over the couch and he was sure that he would get the scold of his life for it despite being an accident for real.

Jungkook didn't even realize that the puppy was awake. That until he heard the sniffles coming from him.

\- Tae baby? What's happening?

\- Koo; _he cried._

\- Taetae, tell me what's happening. Did you have a nightmare? I'm worried baby.

\- I didn't mean. I'm sorry, sorry.

\- Taehyung, tell me what it is about.

\- Pee … the couch!; _he sobbed._

Jungkook put his hand next to where the puppy was sitting. The couch was dry, the diaper didn't leak, so why was his companion so upset?

\- Pup, the couch is dry.

\- Wet.

\- No it isn't. Shh, it's alright. You're alright.

Jungkook was holding him tightly. He didn't understand why the hybrid was crying, why he was obviously shaken while nothing happened. He cradled him to try to calm his cries.

Taehyung was tired and upset. Why wasn't it wet under him if he was wet? He knew he had pissed himself, he could feel hot wetness on his but. It would have been so nice if he was on the couch at home but he was scared Hoseok hyung wouldn't want him to come back if he wet the couch this way.

\- Little puppy, you're wearing a diaper; _Yoongi said as he got closer to pet the youngest hybrid’s head._

\- Di … diaper?

\- Yes.

\- Oh. I wet my nappy; he cried out, relieved and seemingly calmer than a few seconds before.

\- It's alright Tae, do you want to go home and get a change? If you don't I'm sure it can hold on pretty well for now so you can just go back to sleep for now my sweet puppy.

Slept came to him quicker than he'd thought. Of course he kept crying even a bit after he fell asleep.

\- Hum, Kook, are you sure having him in a diaper is a good idea? He seemed really upset.

\- Well I'm not sure anymore. He liked the diapers, it shouldn't have been a problem.

\- He had an accident; _Yoongi said._ I don't think he liked it.

\- Well he likes having accidents, that's what he does at home.

\- Maybe it's when he plans them that he likes it; _Namjoon told him._

Jungkook would definitely have to ask that to the hybrid tomorrow. He had to make sure that he didn't do anything wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I'm sorry for how long it took me to write this and post it, I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can always leave a little Kudo. 
> 
> If you have anything you would like to see happen (as soon as I find how to write it to make it belong to this story) tell me in the comments. Also tell me if you see any mistake so I can fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Taehyung didn't seem to remember what happened or at least he didn't say a word about.

When he woke up, he was as joyful as ever, tail wagging hard.

\- Hey pup;  _ Jungkook said sleepily. _

\- Hi hi.

Taehyung licked his owner's face.

\- How do you feel, my Taetae?

\- Feel great, really great.

Jungkook was relieved, Tae didn't feel bad about the previous day.

\- My nappy is dry, can I keep it?

He couldn't refuse but he wondered if it was the best for his hybrid.

\- Alright but after you get normal underwears.

\- OK;  _ the puppy said before jumping out of the bed.  _ Brekkie!

\- Alright;  _ Jungkook laughed. _

  
  


Taehyung didn't bother staying dry very long, when they took breakfast he decided that he could just let go and it would be fine.

Of course, Jungkook who's lap was full with his puppy felt warmth spreading on his bare thighs where the puppy's ass was but didn't say anything about it. Taehyung didn't seem bothered at all, it was so different from the evening before but he didn't want to cause any unnecessary stress to his precious dog hybrid so it would be the last nappy.

  
  


Days went by, Taehyung was well behaved at first, sure he had pissed on the floor a few times but he cleaned behind him every single time without exception.

Today, when Jungkook came back home he could only smell the scent of his flower scented wiping product. In the kitchen, he saw the puppy that was cleaning the floor.

\- Hi pup.

\- Kookie!;  _ he yapped excitedly. _

\- How was your day?

\- Good. I made a mess but I clean now.

-Good boy;  _ Jungkook said before ruffling his soft hair. _

  
  


Taehyung was happy to be a good boy but it wasn't enough, he wanted to find the excitement, the one of Jungkook finding his marks around the house. Just like when his owner didn't know why he peed around.

So the day after he decided that he wouldn't clean after himself.

  
  


As soon as Jungkook left for work he took a few bottles of water and decided to down them. He drank one in just a few seconds, not that he was thirsty, it went so fast that once the bottle was empty the pomeranian hybrid was panting, out of breath just from drinking.  He could feel the cold tickle of the water running down inside his body and it made him giggle.

The place where he would pee had to be strategic but not too much so Jungkookie wouldn't get mad at him (or at least not too mad).

He decided to go for the bedroom, next to the bed so their bedroom would smell _good_ like him.

He drank more, only then feeling the pleasant ache of fullness, he was "really" full. He tried to stay focused the rest of the episode of the anime he was watching but he was squirming. It made him laugh to squirm like that. He was full and his dick was starting to harden.

At the end of the episode, hand buried in his crotch, he went to the bedroom. He chose Jungkook's side of the bed and kneeled in front of it. 

He took his owner's pillow and buried his nose into it before spreading his legs a little, just the way he did when he was getting fucked. Even though he loved the feeling of wetting his clothes, he knew he had time until Jungkook would come home and that other bottles were waiting for him in the living room. He would do another holding just after relieving himself and would end it with wet boxers. He took his dick out of the underwear, letting the elastic band rest on his balls and lowered himself until the tip rested very close to the floor, he then gave it a look. The light wooden floor would soon be covered in a beautifully yellowed puddle. He let go. The piss that escaped his chubbed dick gathered around him. His knees were engulfed in the warm liquid. It felt good and there was something about leaving the puddle here that made him even more excited. 

Once he was done he took his hardened cock in his hand and jerked it, fast, until he came on the frame of the bed. He was more than happy to see the white sticky liquid dribble from the bed to the piss puddle, making a beautiful dripping sound each time.

He went back to the couch, very happy with himself. He started the third bottle of the day, he still had at least 3 hours for another holding.

  
  


When Jungkook opened the door, Taehyung was right behind it to greet him. He quickly eyed his hybrid (that he is so lucky to have) before realising that something "wasn't right".

After only two steps he realised how wet his socks were. And with a quick check at the hybrid he realised what he stepped on. The puppy was still dripping with piss from his latest "accident" and a small hard on was tenting his wet boxers .

\- Oh pup, you couldn't hold it, hun?

\- Taetae couldn't.

\- It's alright. What do you think about taking a shower together? 

\- Master takes care of Taetae … hum … little problem?

\- Yes of course.

Soon enough they were standing in the bathtub, rubbing on each other to get off while kissing, mouths full of each other's tongues.

Jungkook didn't do much, he only let the puppy grind on his hip until he came. Jizz dripped down the owner's thigh, it was gooey and hot, very hot. What was hotter though was the way Taehyung dropped on his knees to lick the cum and then take the man's thick cock in his mouth. 

Jungkook took a fistful of the puppy's hair to push him on his dick. He knew Taehyung loved the way he forced him on his swollen shaft, Taehyung loved choking on it a lot.

When Jungkook released his hold, Taehyung bobbed his head up and down. 

Jungkook came down his puppy's throat a few minutes after.

\- You are such a good pup! Such a good boy!

If only he knew, Taehyung thought. 

Jungkook went to the bedroom to get clothes, he smelled the faint scent of urine over the place but after all, if Taehyung did something here he would have cleaned.

They spent a few hours doing random things around the house, starting by cleaning the puddle left in the hall, they then watched some TV before bedtime came.

When Jungkook opened the door, Tae had already jumped on their bed. He got ready to join his puppy, going to his side of the bed. But when he stepped closer to it, his bare foot landed in a cold puddle of (slightly only because of all the water Taehyung had drank) stinky wetness.

\- Tae, is it what I think it is?

\- Hum?

\- Did you piss next to the bed?

\- I marked here.

\- Did you use your piss to claim the floor beside my bed, pup?

\- I did. 

\- Did you forget to clean?

\- Maybe.

\- Tae, really?;  _ he groaned going back to the bathroom to grab the mop. _

He had hoped that Tae would have at least cleaned behind him. Of course he sighed but didn't complain, having a hybrid also came with its flaws and imagining Taehyung getting all horny from his little holding sessions and wettings made up for the mess.

  
  


The next day he woke up to a hissing sound. Taehyung was kneeling on their bed and pissing blissfully and very deliberately through his clothes.

\- Tae?;  _ he spat out, not fully awake but already mad at the puppy for the cleaning that he'd have to do before going to work. _

\- Koo, Taetae need a nappy!

\- Taehyung, did you just piss the bed?

\- I … I need a nappy?

\- God!;  _ Jungkook groaned while getting himself out of the bed.  _

As he checked the bed he saw that Taehyung was wetting himself on a pile of dirty clothes and fresh towels.

\- Can you tell me why you did that to begin with?

\- I didn't find the diapers.

\- I tidied around.

\- You  **hid** MY diapers?!!

\- What are those accusations, pup?

\- I know you did;  _ he whined. _

\- Are you done pissing?

\- Yes.

\- Come on, help me clean!

Tae whined, he wanted Jungkook to take care of his aching cock now, not to scold him.

Sure, pissing over the bed without being allowed first wasn't the idea of the century but Jungkook could at least let him enjoy his mess for a few minutes before telling him to clean.

\- I already told you not on the bed.

  
  


Tae was pissed. Jungkook didn't play with him (and his little cock) before going to work. Instead he cleaned the bed and then told Taehyung that he had to rush out when he wasn't even late. The puppy was needy and he felt punished from how quick Jungkook had disappeared this morning. 

Of course, he dealt with his morning wood on his own,  he always woke up with one, it was a real bother each morning but usually his owner kindly took care of it. Needless to say that his morning piss on a stack of Jungkook's dirty clothes hadn't been of any help with getting the cocklet down. Jungkook wasn't here to help since he ran off so fast after cleaning but even if he was here Taehyung doubted that he would have helped this morning. 

Tae decided that the best way to get rid of the ache would be rubbing it on Jungkook's sleeping pillow. It felt good to hump the thing that smelled as good as Jungkook. After only a couple of minutes he came on it, humping was one of his favorite way to get off. His cum left a massive white stain on the grey pillow, it was really pretty, like a reversed abstrait painting. Once he was done admiring his _chef d'oeuvre_ , he just turned the thing on the other side, hoping that it would go unnoticed.

  
  


Deep down he knew he was good to sleep in the living room that night. Last time Jungkook threatened him with a punishment he found himself in fluffy diapers and he wondered what Jungkook would do this time. He wanted the diapers back and didn't understand why said diapers that had been "proudly" displayed in the bathroom, just two days before, were nowhere to be found. 

Since he was already in trouble he decided that he would mark whatever he felt like today. He took out bottles out of the fridge and wondered if he'd start by the couch or Jungkook's precious gaming chair before deciding that both would get stained beautifully during the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter even though it's a bit shorter than the others.
> 
> You can always leave a little kudo and a comment.
> 
> As usual, if you have any suggestion, anything you would like to see happen in this story tell me in the comments (if I like the idea and find a way to make it belong to the whole thing, you'll see it happen)


	7. Chapter 7

After work Jungkook decided he'd go to the pet shop. He wasn't really sure what he went to search for in it, he didn't need to buy anything but well he needed advice for sure.

Out of all his colleagues at work, he was the only one to own a hybrid. He could probably ask Hoseok for advice but he doubted Yoongi had ever caused trouble or at least trouble that involved those body fuilds (there was no doubt that Yoongi went around and fought with other hybrids though). Asking Namjoon or Jin was too intimidating, the both of them knew how to make Jimin behave despite their cat being one of the most braty one. On his side, he was just struggling! He had a good boy at home. A food boy that decided to act up and he was already lost.

In between his will to please the hybrid and let him live through his kinks and his will to be a good owner with a well behaved puppy, he didn't really know what to do.

He knew that he couldn't let Tae get away with the bed piss. That wasn't allowed and the puppy knew that from their numerous talks but he still did it and it made Jungkook question the rules he’d set.  Well not exactly the rules, they were clear enough but the consequences. Punishments were mentioned a few times but the worst that Junkook did was making the hybrid sleep in the living room and an occasional spanking session when the puppy asked for.

He remembered that, with two Great Danes, Jinho was most probably the one person he knew that had the best knowledge about dog hybrids, and that's the exact reason that pushed him to enter the hybrid shop at nearly 6 in the afternoon, after a long day at work.

\- Hellow!;  _ someone said as he entered the shop. _

He looked around and spotted the giant hybrid sitting in a dog bed.

\- Oh hello Wooseok.

\- Did you bring your doggie, Sir?

\- Not this time.

\- Too bad, is a really cute doggie.

\- He is our Hyung;  _ Yanan said as he joined them.  _ Don't say cute for a hyung, Seok.

\- No, it's alright, Taehyung likes to be called cute in general; _ Jungkook said to reassure the youngest hybrid. _ Guys, do you know where I could find your owner?

\- Daddy is on the back, the grown up aisle;  _ Wooseok said. _

\- Thank you.

Jungkook hesitated one second, he was about to rant about his puppy's behavioral problem's to a stranger and ... to be honest, he felt a bit ashamed about it but what was necessary was necessary.

\- Hello, can I help you, Sir?

\- Actually, yes. Hum, it's about my pomeranian.

\- Oh yes, Tae, right? 

\- Yes exactly.

Jinho stopped stacking items on the shelves and turned to Jungkook.

\- Were the diapers helpful? 

\- They may or may have not created a bigger problem.

\- Oh?

\- Well he started pissing all over the place when I take the diapers away and it's getting kinda … problematic;  _ Jungkook itched his neck, how was he gonna explain what he needed when he didn't even know what he needed. _

\- Looks like you need some advices. Or maybe you have a solution in mind?

\- Actually no, that's the reason I'm here; _he said, blushing slightly._

Jinho chuckled, it was totally fine to him. His job was to help hybrid owners after all.

\- I have coffee in the back of the store, do you want some?

\- Please.

Jungkook followed the man to a sort of rest room behind the counter and sat on the couch that Jinho indicated to him.

\- So what's the matter? The real problem, I mean.

\- The real thing is that he is obedient but he seems to want to defy me or something like that. He pissed on my dirty clothes this morning.

\- Marking?

\- Masturbation I think.

\- Oh, I see.

\- May I ask which dynamic you two have? Is it like cute or …

\- In bed?

Jinho nodded.

\- Hum ...

\- Does it make you nervours?

\- A bit. HUm ... in bed it's  Master and Pup but out of it ... I swear my dog is not a slave or anything.

\- Hey, it's fine. Yanan and I have an Owner and Dog dynamic while Wooseok and I have a Daddy and Puppy one. No dynamic is wrong, you do whatever you feel comfortable with.  Do you have punishments set for him?

\- I never used it much ... apart from when he asks for it but yes.

\- Do you enjoy hard stuff? The both of you?

\- My hybrid is a kinky little shit, proof is that he's probably pissing somewhere in my appartment. I'm softer than him but he is ... hum, getting out of control?

\- Good then, what I'm thinking about should help.

Jinho disappeared only to come back a few minutes later with a little box in his hand.

\- If he does it only because of arousal, this should help.

Jungkook took the thing that was handed to him. It was a cock cage.

\- You know what this is?

\- Chastity device.

\- Exactly.  You'll take back the control and hopefully he'll stop pissing around. If he does it only to get horny, he'll probably stop if he doesn't get release.

\- Oh, I see.

\- But if he really likes his diapers you should consider letting him use them. His behavior may simply be a big tantrum.

Jungkook told him about what happened at Hoseok's place and Jinho reassured him, saying that the puppy could have been simply out of it after waking up.

\- You could combine that with the diaper. As soon as you take it away once per day to clean everything. Just make sure he understands it's a punishment despite giving him something he likes. Combining the bad and good sides, you know?

Jungkook agreed. It could actually work.

  
  
  


He came back home with a big pack of fluffy diapers, a try out package of discreet ones and cockcages (because he took 2 different sizes just in case, a big rabbit size and the smallest dog size).

He didn't expect to find what he did.  Taehyung must have outdone himself with the smell of piss that covered the apartment.

Jungkook was getting himself ready for it. He'd have to scold, clean up and present his punishment to a reluctant puppy.

\- Pup, where are you? 

He got no answer. So he passed by his kitchen (that was the link between his entry and the living room), it was clean.

When he stepped in the room he saw his couch. The grey thing was definitely wet with a big spot of what was no doubt piss.

\- Tae!

He was mad not to get an answer when he called for the pormeranian but even madder to see the couch wet with a such a big mark that would definitely be a pain in the ass to clean.

\- Taehyung!

He went to his bedroom. The puppy wasn't here either but his scents were even stronger here (considering the size of the room). Jungkook looked at the well made bed. It didn't seem wet but Jungkook patted it to see if he was right. It was fully dry but Jungkook still had to find where the fuck his puppy left the marking.

He looked around. There was one thing that Tae would purposely mark to make him mad. The one thing that had already made Jungkook mad once: the gaming chair.  He touched the fabric of the chair. It was soaked and it was still warm. 

He was past the point where he was mad. Taehyung had just made the biggest mess he'd ever done.

\- Taehyung, wherever you are you're in big trouble!;  _ he yelled. _

  
  


He groaned all the way to the bathroom (you'd wonder who the hybrid was at this point). No puppy there.

Last room. The laundry room. He found the hybrid there, curled up into a ball.

  
  


\- What the fucking hell passed through your mind Taehyung!

\- It … your fault?

\- How the fuck is it my fault?

Taehyung didn't answer. It was a little bit of Jungkook's fault but it was mostly because he'd wanted to be bad.

\- I swear to God, you're gonna have to explain yourself with your attitude once I'll be done with your punishment.

Taehyung whined, a smile hidden behing his knees.

\- Go get Hoseok. I need someone to prove that I am not mistreating my puppy once I'll make you beg for me to stop spanking!

Jungkook watched the puppy, he didn't make a single move.

\- For real, go get Hoseok before I start to punish you on the spot!

  
  
  


The puppy disappeared only to come back a dozen minutes later with Hoseok and Yoongi.

His tail was buried between his legs and his smile hidden behind his hands.

  
  


\- Stinky!;  _ Yoongi complained. _

\- You needed me Jungkook?

Hoseok looked at him. Jungkook's face was red and he looked like he was holding up some badly restrained anger.

\- Taehyung was a bad bad pup today. I just need you to see it because I don't want to get in trouble when I'll fuck him so hard that he'll cry.

\- Kook, we agreed that I wouldn't be …

\- I just need someone to testify that I do not mistreat my hybrid.

\- I don't think anyone would say that. You guys have your own thing, people shouldn't get into it. 

-Walls are thin enough for … you know a neighbor … complaint;  _ he said. _

\- Sure, let me see what's happening.

Jungkook showed him the different puddles around the house.

Even though he tried to stay calm Jungkook clearly wasn't.

\- Kook, are you sure you should punish him right away?

-Hum?

-I don't want you to hurt him by accident. You look like a kettle full of boiling water. Maybe not the best moment to punish.

-Oh.

Hoseok was right. He could accidentally hurt the puppy. He knew that Taehyung would beg and cry after a few spanks. He needed more than that.

\- Do you think Tae could stay at your place tonight?

-Sure.

-I'm gonna clean around.

-If you are calm enough tomorrow, come get him after work, OK?

-Sure.

  
  
  


Taehyung got ready to leave with Yoongi and Hoseok. Jungkook promised him that they'd talk the day after before he'd get his punishment.

Somehow the hybrid couldn't wait to see what Jungkook prepared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading despite the time I took to write. I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter even though it's probably one of the shortest chapter so far.
> 
> You can always leave a little kudo and a comment.
> 
> As usual, if you have any suggestion, anything you would like to see happen in this story tell me in the comments (if I like the idea and find a way to make it belong to the whole thing, you'll see it happen)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning (even though I usually don't do it, maybe I should ...) : Spanking with a belt, lots of it!

Jungkook came to get his puppy at 3 the next afternoon. He didn't look half as mad as the evening before.

\- As soon as we get in, you go sit on the bed.

\- For the punishment ?

-Yes but we need to talk before. I’m gonna tell you what I’m about to do.

\- Ohh!

Taehyung climbed on the bed and took his pants off, knowing it would be the next step.

\- You're ready to hear me out?

\- Hum hum.

\- Good boy!

\- You're gonna get spankies.

He saw a large, teeth out, smile appear on Tae's face.

\- It won't be hand spankies.

The smile disappeared immediately. Or it became shyer, Jungkook couldn't tell.

\- 10 for the couch, 10 for the chair and you'll count each of them, understand?

\- Yes Master.

The puppy nodded.

\- Then I'm gonna put a cock ring on your peepee and fuck your pretty asshole.

Tae squealed. And Jungkook smiled, sadistically.

\- It's not a present, it's a punishment. It means Taetae isn't cuming. Not today and not before Wednesday.

\- How not?

\- I bought chastity devices, cages for your peepee.

\- Is gonna hurt!; _the puppy whined._

\- To hold your cummies in?

\- No, the thingy!

\- Oh no, it's made for that, it doesn't hurt. Once I'll lock you in it I'll explain all the rules, alright? 

\- Yes Master.

\- Good boy. Take all your clothes off now.

Taehyung undressed completely. Apparently the promise of a sore butt had already worked him up, his little cock was engorged and Jungkook could swear that he saw beads of precum forming at the tip.

\- I let you choose, belt or paddle?

\- Hand?

\- No hand, I already told you. You like hand way too much, hand is not a punishment at all for you, it makes you peepee all leaky.

The hybrid pouted. Jungkook was right, hand was very good.

\- Make your choice quickly or I'll use both.

\- Stingy!; _he blurted out_.

\- Belt?

\- Please.

\- Good boy. Get off the bed. Legs down, upper body on the bed. If you get too loud we start again until you can be quiet enough.

The pomeranian hybrid got in position. Jungkook took his belt off.

\- Ready?

\- Yes.

\- What's the safe words?

\- Seagull and Red.

\- Good and if you can't speak?

\- Tapping anything lots and Koo… Master stops. 

\- That's a smart pup; _Jungkook said rubbing the puppy's ears lovingly._ Is stop a safe word?

\- No Master.

\- Good. What's your color? 

\- Green. Love green. Green's great.

He rubbed the puppy's ass first, warming it a bit before, with the belt firmly held in his hand, slapping it on the hybrid’s ass. 

\- Count my little bitch.

\- One!; _he moaned._

The slapping noise was lovely but not as lovely as the barely muffled moaning sound that Taehyung let out as the leather marked his skin red.

At the seventh belting, Taehyung's voice started to break. Jungkook knew that the puppy was holding louder moans in, not wanting to get more spanks than necessary. 

\- Quiet!

\- Master! Wa … wait!

\- You know what to say to get me to wait and it’s not that. 

Nevertheless he waited a couple of seconds. He let his hand run over the puppy’s sensitive skin. He hadn’t even taken half of his punishment but was already all sensitive, wincing when his Master touched his reddened ass.

\- Pretty; _Jungkook said before letting the belt touch the skin full force._

This time the moan was way louder. 

\- Eight! Mas … Master! Cum-ah!

\- Oh, no you don’t get to!

Jungkook left the belt by Taehyung and went to search in their bedside’s drawer for a cock ring. He took a clickable one and went back to Taehyung, using his gym bunny muscles to force Taehyung on his back.

The puppy's cock was bright red from the friction on the bed. It jerked on its own. Jungkook could tell how close the puppy was.

He brushed the tip of Tae's cock getting a loud, unmuffled, moan from it and immediately went to place the cock ring around the puppy's base and balls.

A bead of thick white cum formed on the tip of his cock. Jungkook watched it, curious to see if Taehyung's ruined orgasm would lead him to cumming fully (which was absolutely not allowed today).

\- Pup, I'm gonna start back from five. I'm not starting from the beginning because I can't wait to use your tight little asshole for my own pleasure. You better be thankful about that.

\- Thank you Master. Thanks.

\- Let's get back to it.

He lazily turned back on his belly but this time Jungkook pulled him a bit off of the bed.

\- Your cock doesn't deserve to be rubbed all over my bed.

Tae whined.

Jungkook took back the belt. He made sure to tightly close his hand on the leather and without warning he lets it smack the puppy's beautiful ass.

\- 6.

\- That was 5, bitc; _he slapped._ And this one 6 if you don't know how to count properly.

The seventh came and the eighth along. His voice was deep and broken beautifully while he kept counting.

By the time they reached the tenth slap, Taehyung was squirming harder and harder under the belt. His face was flushed, he was panting and tears started rolling down his face.

\- Pup what's your color? We still got 10 to go.

\- Green. Green green green Master.

\- Good boy.

He stroked the soon to be bruises. Before hardening his grasp on his belt one again.

\- Do you think we can go through the next ten without stopping at all?

\- Yes; _the puppy breathed out._

\- I won't be stopping if not with a safe word. 

The hybrid hummed in agreement and it was all Jungkook needed to continue.

He slapped and a weak eleven escaped Taehyung's mouth.

Taehyung was in a sort of delight. He absolutely loved the spankings but the belt wasn't the same. As good as it felt it still hurted. Hurted a bit more than just the right way to feel good but just enough to feel like a real punishment.

He couldn't help moaning through the numbers. Before he knew they reached 17. His face was stained with tears and snot, he was beautifully wrecked.

Without him acknowledging, a spurt left his penis. He moaned louder than he'd done the few previous times, quickly gasping and hoping that Jungkook wouldn't start from the beginning with the belting.

Another spurt escaped him. Why was he coming this way?

\- Master!

The eighteenth slap and another spurt … oh, oh it didn't feel like cum, it felt weird.

\- 2 left! You can tell me after!

The belt touched his skin once again. He moaned once again and … oh fuck … he lost control as he worded the number.

He didn't even feel full at all before, and his bladder sure would have warned it any other time but he was pissing himself right there and right now. Oh god that's what had got him in trouble and he was doing it again. 

\- Master!

The last slap was laid on his bare skin.

\- 20! Master!

\- You did so good puppy!

\- Master! Pee!

\- Pee?

A hissing noise could be heard.

\- Fuck, are you pissing again Tae?

\- Sorry Master; he panicked.

Would he be in trouble again?

\- Accident! Accident!; _he cried out._ Puppy ain't doin holding. But … pee!

\- You promise you didn't piss yourself on purpose again?

\- Didn't mean. Pup had accident.

\- Oh did I belt you so well your lost control? 

\- Oops; _he said while trying to nod._ Master, Taetae sorry.

\- Well I guess I really need to put you back into diapers.

\- Ohhh nappy?; _he squealed through his soft cries._

\- Yes pup.

Taehyung was crying from pleasure, he was so overwhelmed. The spanking was a punishment that felt extremely good. He was already overstimulated with just it. And then the promise of his dear diapers …

\- Master. Fuck me still?

\- Is that what you want?

\- Yes green all green.

\- You're still not cumming pup.

\- Master cum. Master very hard. Need to cum; _he said reaching Jungkook's crotch with his hand._

Jungkook let the puppy feel his hard bulge and then undressed. He indeed was fucking rock hard, his thick cock straining it's way out as soon as he undid the button.

He took the lube and coated his finger with it before going for the puppy's puckered clenching hole.

\- Oh look at it, need to be filled pup?

\- Yes Master please.

\- Such a good puppy for asking so well.

He slipped his fingers in and worked onto opening the clenching hole more than it already was for him to be able to push his cock inside of Taehyung's tight ass.

He made sure to avoid the prostate, actually just brushing really close to it to make his hybrid even more desperate.

He worked his fingers in and out until he was sure that the puppy was well spread.

He lined his cock with the hole and asked Taehyung his color.

\- Green!

He pushed his hard shaft in and let a moan from it. Taehyung was so loud tonight, he loved it (even though he'd tell the puppy to be quiet during the spanking).

\- Gonna fuck you so well, what a shame that you can't cum tonight.

\- Master fuck me in my puddle.

\- Oh fuck yes that's what I'm gonna do, fuck my puppy in his piss.

Taehyung's ashole clenched so hard around him. It felt like the puppy had already been fucked right before.

His shaft was deep in the puppy's asshole but he did his best to avoid the prostate gland yet.

Every time he brushed it, the hybrid moaned hard and clenched even harder on his cock. So hard it felt like he'd squeeze it until Jungkook came inside him.

And actually Jungkook wasn't that far from cumming. He'd been hard for quite some time before getting to fuck his puppy and after only a few minutes in, he was already close from spilling inside.

He rocked his hips, bucked them roughly and pushed them against the hybrid's round ass. By doing that he pushed on the bundle of nerves he'd avoided before. He came right against it, holding Taehyung in position while the puppy still tried to follow the moves that had now stopped.

He came hard and loud. And just like that, it felt like all his pent up anger faded away … sex sure did miracles.

He collapsed on Taehyung's back, dick still buried in and held the puppy tight against him.

\- Such a good boy pup. So good for me.

\- Master … so good!

\- I love you pup.

\- Love Master so much.

  
  


After about an hour without moving Taehyung started to whine under Jungkook.

\- Hum … the pee … itchy and I need to go again.

\- Oh fuck, you're still laying in that?

Jungkook moved quickly, getting out of Taehyung's gaping hole to let the puppy roll away.

Tae's skin was a bit red. His cock was still hard with the ring tightly shut around the base. 

\- Sorry Master Taetae didn't know he had to pee when it happened.

Jungkook smiled. For this time it was alright, he thought to himself. 

He somehow laid his hand on the puddle that felt lukewarm probably because of them laying on it for more than an hour or maybe Taehyung had peed a little more. 

\- Let's go shower.

\- Can I suck … in the shower, please?; _he shyly asked._

\- Sure but it won't make me take the ring off. I told you not cumming until Wednesday.

Taehyung signed, at least his asshole was pleased now and could still be used and pleased later.

\- Let's shower. I'll let you pee while you suck my dick if you want.

The puppy immediately got up and nearly ran to the bathtub at this good news.

Jungkook huffed a laugh, the puppy was just so cute, just wrecked up but still so adorable.

Would Taehyung still be that excited when he'd lock his tiny dick in a chastity cage? Well with the promise of nappies maybe … 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> You can always leave a little kudo and a comment.
> 
> If you have any suggestion, anything you would like to see happen in this story tell me in the comments (if I like the idea and find how to write it to make it belong to the whole thing, you'll see it happen)


	9. Chapter 9

The shower, well, bath had been quite long. Taehyung took all his damn time to make Jungkook cum from his mouth. The puppy knew how to use his mouth like an expert but he was acting as if he didn't  _ on purpose _ . Or maybe Jungkook had fucked him and spanked him too hard that day. This blowjob was very messy as it always was with Taehyung drooling all over and gagging on his owner’s cock.

As Jungkook let the water run on their skins, Taehyung's _ way too hard for way too long _ cock had let out little but powerful spurts of piss. The yellow fluid sprayed directly on Jungkook’s legs and feet while he pumped on the other’s cock, somehow it felt like the puppy was marking his owner and his furry tail couldn't help but wag hard from it.

Jungkook said nothing about it, the puppy seemed to find his own ways to have his fun. It wasn’t that bad to get pissed on, in the shower at least, it was the cleanest way of letting the puppy enjoy himself. 

  
  


Right now, though, they still had the bed to clean and that would for sure be a pain in the ass. And after cleaning Jungkook had to talk to Taehyung about his more permanent punishment, that too would be complicated. 

  
  


He freed Taehyung's cock as soon as the shower was over. Time had passed quickly and the ring was there for too long.

The only condition was that the puppy stayed where he could be seen any second. Jungkook forced the  _ poor _ puppy in  _ uncomfortable pants  _ and tied it with that one belt he used on his ass earlier. To the belt he attached one of the nipple clamps that had a tiny but loud bell on.

\- Why?

\- So I can hear if you try to touch yourself.

\- But when I move around it makes noise too.

\- When you move around I see you move, when you sit I don't. But I sure can hear you. Now let's clean the bed?

Taehyung looked at him, his lips forming a pout that Jungkook had to fight not to coo at.

\- You do!

\- No pup, you help me. I'm not the one that pissed on the bed. 

\- It was an accident! A real one.

Jungkook undid the bed sheets and took them away in one move.

\- Real or not, you'll help me flip the matress, there was no protector on it, I thought my pup was big enough not to need one;  _ he said before ruffling Tae's hair. _

\- Are you mad?

\- No, it was an accident. I was spanking you, I know you didn't do it on purpose. 

Taehyung breathed out and Jungkook sighed before looking at the puppy's face. The hybrid's eyes were calm but were still a bit wet from the tears he'd shed during the spanking session.

\- I'm not mad because you have accidents pup, I don't care that you piss on the floor. We agreed that you'd be careful and clean though. And you weren't. I'm pretty sure you even did it on purpose to get on my nerves, that made me mad especially because you're a smart pup. 

\- So I can still …

\- No, you're not pissing elsewhere than in the bathroom. Well … toilet, bathtub, diaper. Understood? 

\- Yes.

Jungkook applied some vinegar on the stain and processed to dry it with a blowdryer. He wasn't sure about the method but he remembered his big brother doing that for him once when he was still in middle school. With the help of his hybrid, he flipped the  _ still a bit damp but it's ok,  _ mattress over. They put new bedsheets on it and made the bed. 

Jungkook ruffled his pomeranian's hair in between the puppy's ear and he hear the little bell jiggle as Taehyung's tail wagged.

\- Let's go to the living room, we need to talk about the rest of your punishment;  _ he said nevertheless. _

\- Oh?

\- Chastity pup.

\- Nooo~;  _ he whined. _

\- Yes. Let's go to the living room.

On the living room's coffee table, there were the two cock cages still in the boxes, the pack of diapers and the pull up samples.

Jungkook undid the belt and opened the zipper enough to see Taehyung's soft cock.

\- I'm gonna try these on you. We'll see which fits better. It has to be well fitted so it's comfy. You'll be locked all day long.

\- Night?

\- All night long, we’ll see how the cages fit but I’ll put the bigger one on you at night. As soon as you can’t get fully hard it’ll do.

Jungkook took out the bigger cage first. He wet his fingers with lube (that they kept on the coffee table’s drawer) and used them to coat the base ring of the cage. He put it on Taehyung' soft cock and put the puppy's balls on the ring.

This cage sure fitted on the small shaft but it was too big.

The puppy probably had one of the smallest cocks a dog hybrid could have, smaller than the standards for his breed. When soft, there was nearly no bulge showing under Tae's boxer and Jungkook found it adorable because as soon as he touched the puppy the right way (even scratching his ears for a bit too long) his cock would grow up from an inch to 2 and a half inches.

Jungkook looked at the thing. It was too big but so pretty on his hybrid. He would probably use this one at night, not really wanting to cause too much discomfort to his pup that'll already be frustrated.

He took it off without letting Taehyung time to adjust to the new pressure on his dick.

\- Your peepee is so small! Thankfully I took a rabbit cage just in case.

Taehyung whined. Jungkook knew how bad the comments on his smallness would make him all horny but he'd dared saying it anyway.

Jungkook started the same process, rubbing wet fingers on the ring of the chastity device to make it easier to get on then taking Taehyung's shaft in his hand and putting the cage on like you put a ring on your special someone's finger.

This one was closer to the skin, fitting almost perfectly on the hybrid's cock that looked a little bit swollen.

\- I think we found the one.

He took the little padlock and processed to lock the cage. the locker looked like a little charm on the small device.

At the click Taehyung whined. He understood that he had no way to get off (literally) with that part of his punishment.

\- It doesn't hurt anywhere, does it?

He kinda wanted to say yes. Just a yes and Jungkook would take it off right? 

\- Pup?

\- Nuh. Doesn't hurt. Embarrassing though. I'm not sure I like.

Jungkook smiled at that. An embarrassed puppy was a cute puppy.

\- If you don't like it's because it's a real punishment. And as soon as you don't put a Red on it we'll keep up with the punishment. Clear?

\- Yes. 

\- Now, I got a reward as well for you. You already know what it is.

\- Nappy?

\- Yes pup. Do you want it?

\- Yes please.

Jungkook went to get a diaper from the already opened pack in their bedroom.

When he came back Taehyung was observing the cage, trying to put his finger through the little bars around the shaft.

\- Do you plan to get your pinky stuck or something?

\- Nuh … no.

\- Then don't put it in there or you'll get hurt. 

_ My curious puppy; he thought, keeping the cooing for later. _

\- Pull your pants down and lay for me pup. 

Tae took off his pants completely, leaving him naked waist down and laid on the couch. Jungkook spread the diaper, put it under the puppy after pushing the boy's tail through the hole and quickly secured the absorbent garment around his hybrid's hips.

\- Does it feel alright Taetae? Not too tight?

\- It's fine. The cage is a tiny bit heavy.

\- Don't worry you'll get used to it. Remember when we started with the plugs? It wasn't comfortable at first but then you loved it didn't you?

He sat next to the puppy and played with the boy's triangle ears.

\- Yes but now I can't cum.

\- Just for a few days pup. Ready for the rules? 

\- There are rules?;  _ he asked after bending his head adorably. _

\- Yes there are. To start with you'll wear the cage for two weeks and you'll have your first day off Wednesday. 

\- 4 days?

\- 3 and a little bit.

The puppy shrugged it would be a couple of long days.

\- I'll be the one taking care of your peepee. We'll clean it multiple times during the day. We'll get it hard once every day to make sure you can still get a proper erection but no sticky unless I let you.

\- Oh;  _ the puppy pouted. _

\- You'll need to tell me if it hurts. We'll see together if it's normal or not but since you'll be in diapers I don't want you to get a rash or anything.

\- Can I have nappies all the time? 

\- Yes but since I gotta go to work you'll also have pull ups. It'll be easier for you to change it since you'll spend your days at Hoseok's or Namjoon and Jin's place.

\- Oh?

\- I'm not letting you alone anymore. You're a little troublemaker so no more staying alone at home.

The puppy nodded. He liked spending time at his friends' places so it was great.

\- I'll give them a key for emergency unlocking. But only the owners have the right to unlock you. Yoongi can't and Jimin can't, is that understood? 

\- Yes. But … hum … why can't they?

\- Jimin is too horny to not unlock you for you two to play and Yoongi goes all soft when you show him your big puppy eyes.

Taehyung smiled, it was right. Maybe his friends would help him find ways to still have fun, even with the cage on.

\- You'll be a good puppy for me?

\- Yes. Good. Hum …

\- Yes pup?

\- Can I pee now?

\- You need to pee already?;  _ he frowned. _

\- Just a little bit.

\- Your poor bladder must have been abused a little today hum? It's alright you can let go if you need.

The puppy squimed his way up into Jungkook's arms, sat on his padded butt on his owner's bare lap (the man hadn't bothered with anything more than a t-shirt and boxers), hugged him tightly and let go with a sigh. 

It was very funny, the unusual kind of funny, with the heavy cage on. The wet and warm sensation that he felt was so pleasing. 

He laid his face on the crook of Jungkook's neck and continued to let go little by little. 

Jungkook just held him tight and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

And if Tae could feel Kook's cock filling under him he did nothing about it. Jungkook didn't move either. Their hug was more important than a growing boner after such a long punishment session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think about it, I never wrote about cockcages before so it's a totally new territory for me.
> 
> You can always leave a little kudo and a comment.
> 
> And as usual, if you have any suggestion, anything you would like to see happen in this story tell me in the comments (if I like the idea and find a way to make it belong to the whole thing, you'll see it happen - no matter how long I actually take to write it)


End file.
